livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight
The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight is the ninth Living Books PC CD-Rom from 1995 based on the 1982 book written by Stan & Jan Berenstain, and was released in 1995. Plot The story opens explaining how Brother and Sister Bear, the main characters, usually get along really well by waiting their turns to use the bathroom, using good table manners, sitting together on the bus, sharing toys and respecting each other well. But one gray morning, Brother and Sister's argument begins and quickly turns into a fight between the two of them, and eventually a battle between both of them. It is first started where Sister lets her feet dangle down in front of Brother's face, annoying Brother. Sister puts her head close to Brother in an annoyed look. Then, Sister, agitated, races off to the bathroom before Brother does. When Sister takes too much time in the bathroom, Brother angrily bangs on the door and shouting at her to get out of the bathroom. Papa comes out of his bedroom and says to Brother that he should not talk about his sister like that ("You know better than to shout at your sister!"). Brother says (complaining that Sister is hogging the bathroom by taking a long time in there), "But she’s taking too long and she’s doing it on purpose!". Sister Bear was really hogging the bathroom. Then, they use bad table manners at breakfast, sit in different seats on the bus (Sister Bear sits in the front and Brother Bear sits in the way back), take back the toys they normally shared (Sister takes back her modeling clay that Brother made into dinosaurs for his school project and rolled it into a big lump; while Brother hides his toy planes and trucks), and draw a line down their backyard tree house to split up, determining which side is their own. After Mama and Papa Bear get fed up with their shouting, Mama Bear (after whistling loudly at Papa, Brother, and Sister from shouting) explains how everyone gets in arguments sometimes, and remarks however Brother and Sister probably forgot what caused them to fight at all. And the next day, they make up with each other and apologize, and wash off the line they have drawn down the backyard tree house until the next time, anyway. Characters * Sister Bear, the main protagonist. * Brother Bear, the main deuteragonist * Papa Bear, the main tritagonist * Mama Bear, the main tetartagonist *Boyfriend Bee (running gag) *Farmer Ben (debut) *Boyfriend Bee *Mocking Bird Pages *1. Brother Bear and Sister Bear wake up in the morning. *2. Brother Bear and Sister Bear share the bathroom. *3. Brother and Sister had a good morning and played toys together. *4. Brother Bear starts a fight with Sister Bear in the morning. *5. Sister Bear takes over the bathroom and Brother Bear fights for it. *6. Brother Bear and Sister Bear had a bad morning and divided their tree house and it rained. *7. Brother Bear, Sister Bear and Papa Bear argue with each other. *8. The Storm continues while the Fight goes on until Mama Bear blows the whistle. *9. Mama Bear stops the fight and Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Papa Bear make up. *10. The rain stops and Brother, Sister, Mama and Papa go outside to look at the rainbow. *11. Brother Bear and Sister Bear clean up the red line they divided and get along. Song * Good Morning Song * Brush Your Teeth * It's Raining, It's Pouring * No More Raining * The Yodeling Song * It's Stormy * Sing My Song * Woo Needs to Fight * There was a Little Beehive Bear Country Locations * The Tree House * Backyard Tree House Trivia *The running gag in the story is a bee looking for his "honey." The iOS port would give him the name "Buzzy". *This is the last Living Book to utilize the original plain grey-background The End screen. *This game also came with a video documentary of Stan & Jan Berenstain, and is the only Living Book to include such a thing. * This is the first Living Books game to have a sampler, which was included on this disc as a separate application apart from the game. The only other games to have this treatment were [[Arthur's Computer Adventure|'Arthur's Computer Adventure']] and the 1998 rerelease of Arthur's Teacher Trouble. ** Originally, demos of any Living Books game would be included as standalone demos on any Living Books game disc. ** Oddly, this game includes both the standalone demos and the first sampler, without reusing any files. *A prototype of Dr. Seuss' ABC can be found in the sampler on this disc, as it was not yet released. It has no music (which strangely carried into the other samplers with few exceptions) and also has a man's voice instead of Icabod's voice announcing the title of the book. *Like the other Berenstain Bears game, you leave the book when Papa Bear says, "Well, if you say so. Bye" (if "Yes" is chosen), but you might want to keep playing when he says "Okay" (if "No" is chosen). The "No" is Brother Bear while the "Yes" is Sister Bear. Since both of these games are Berenstain Bears games, it's Brother and Sister for "No" and "Yes" on the "Quit" instead of the traditional kids like the other games which have the traditional kids (including Just Grandma and Me). * Most of the North American versions of most Living Books games used at least three credits animations, but the PAL versions of almost every game always used the same two credits animations every time: The artists who fight with paints, followed by the musicians. This game, The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, oddly used a reversed order of these two credits animations for its credits this way: First, the musicians, and then second, the two artists who fight with paints. * This game was also packaged along with other Living Books games in a Living Books Library box set. * This was the last Living Books game to support IBM files. * This is the second shortest Living Book, with eleven pages. Gallery Quotes (Page 1) Brother Bear: Good Morning Sister. Mocking Bear: Good Morning Sister. Sister Bear: Good Morning Brother Bear. (Page 3) Brother Bear: I know what I can make for my school project. Sister Bear: What? Brother Bear: Dinosaurs! (makes the clay into a dinosaur which is a Brachiosaurus) LOOK! A Brachiosaurus! (Page 4) Brother Bear: Get your dopey feet out of my face! Sister Bear: My feet aren't dopey and they're not in your face! Brother Bear: Get your dopey face out of my face! Sister Bear: You shut up! (When the next page is clicked on.) Sister Bear: '''(to Brother Bear) Well, while you sit there being a big grump, I am going to get into the bathroom before you! (Sister Bear runs off to the bathroom.) '''Brother Bear: '''You better not (or else)! '''Sister Bear: OH YEAH!? (laughs) WELL, WATCH ME! (Page 8) Sister Bear: '''Did not! '''Brother Bear: Did too! Sister Bear: '''Did not! '''Brother Bear: '''Did, too! '''Papa Bear: '''Stop yelling! '''Sister Bear: ''(hushed) I did not! '''Brother Bear: '(Also hushed) ''You did too! '''Neighbor:' Could you please keep it down? Mama Bear: Pardon me? Neighbor: Can you please ''keep it down?! '''Mama Bear': What did you say?! Papa Bear: "STOP ALL THIS YELLING!" Neighbor: I SAID, "COULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?"! Mama Bear: Well, you don't have to shout. (Page 9) Sister Bear: '''(from the flashback) '''YOUR DINOSAURS ARE STUPID ANYWAY! 'Sister Bear: '(apologizes to Brother about taking back her model clay and wrecking Brother's clay dinosaurs) I am sorry that I wrecked your dinosaurs. I can help you make new ones if you like. 'Brother Bear: '(accepts Sister's apology even though her saying "Sorry" may not fix his dinosaurs just because she said it. He accepts it even though Sister still broke them.) Well, OK. (but happily accepts it when Sister promises him she can help him make new clay dinosaurs for the trouble she caused on it and to make up for it when she took back her clay and wrecked Brother's clay dinosaurs.) Scans Scan Category:Living Books Games Category:Books Category:TV series based on Living Books Games Category:Books based on Living Books Games Category:Stan and Jan Berenstain